


Black Lace & Handcuffs (Or Doing It Santiago Style)

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy divulges secret fantasies to her surprised, delighted boyfriend - and learns the art of being uninhibited, Santiago-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace & Handcuffs (Or Doing It Santiago Style)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having this kind of idea for a while already and have been unsure of exactly how to go about it and I hope it works because these two have the makings to be a pretty hot couple, right? I can't be the only one assuming the sex between them is gonna be pretty amazing... not to mention, varying and experimental. ;)

    Amy sighs as she put the remaining leftovers from the homemade meal that she'd made for she and Jake in containers, mind still going over her plan for the night and questioning herself as to whether to go through with it, eyes immediately going to the man nursing a beer and watching television in her living room as she'd turned down his offer to help her with the dishes. Something that, in the past, she had been more than pleased to take him up on.

It's just another step in the plans she has in mind for tonight.

Now, all she has to do is say something.

It's not like he would reject her... you know, hopefully.

See, she has something she wants to try something. Um, _bedroom-wise_. With her boyfriend of three months. Who has no idea what she has on her mind because she's too nervous to tell him so.

It's not like their sex life is boring or has staled in anyway. If anything, it's the exact opposite.

It's fantastic. Even close to spectacular most times. Mind-blowing and all-consuming.

She feels more confident. Freer. Willing to do or let him do whatever he wants as well as allowing herself to indulge in anything she desires because she knows he won't judge her for it.

She hopes that attitude will extend to this particular night.

They just... fit together. The same way their professional partnership ebbs and flows, such is the same with their romantic and sexual relationship. It just works well. They work well and, _ahem_ , get each other and she suppresses a shudder as she recalls the many - _so_ many - bedroom escapades in which she and he merge together. Come together. And, god, just wow. Like, wow, to have all that focus and intensity and eagerness that he uses to work cases, all on her-

Is she really gonna do this? Is this really happening?

She doesn't realize she's gotten to staring at the man on her couch until, as if reading her mind, he turns his head and seeing her probably gaping at him like an idiot and winks flirtatiously, the corners of his mouth lifting in that irresistible manner which had always caused her blood to heat up and simmer.

Okay. Decision made. That's it. This is happening.

Oh, this is happening.

She does quick work of drying the dishes (normally Jake's chore after dinner since they'd started dating) and takes a deep breath before heading to the living room.

"Hey."

He turns to look at her and the smile that crosses his handsome face is enough to cause her heart to flutter uncontrollably in her chest. "Hey, babe."

God, it's like - it's just, she hates nicknames.  _Hates_ them. Petnames. Whatever. She doesn't like 'em. Hates them so much. Has never stood for it with other boyfriends. Even in high school, when her friends swooned over those saccharine sweet names boys called them, she would roll her eyes. As an adult, even more so. And it'd be like " _screw_ _that"_ and " _don't call me baby, I'm not your baby, I'm a grown-ass woman!"_

But, with Jake? It should honestly be at least a _little_ shameful over what an absolute _panty-melter_ it is when he calls her _sweetheart_ or _babe_ or _honey_ or _beautiful_.

It's not- It isn't fair. He's not playing fair. He's totally not allowed to be amazing and call her affectionate little names she'd normally detest. He's just not. He's not supposed to, goddammit.

And that's also why she's doing this. It's not all just for her. It's for him, too, because he deserves a treat for being that combination of the goof she'd known for years already and the more mature man he's become for himself. For her. For _them_.

And yeah, he's flawed like everyone else and still has his fair amount of stuff and it's taken them fustratingly long to get here but, the fact is he's the most wonderful man she's ever been with and he deserves to know that in a way they would hopefully both appreciate.

So, with that thought in mind she climbs onto her wonderful boyfriend's lap, earning an expected, pleased brow and a slow growing smirk, like _what's_ _this?_

She lean in and kisses him. Slowly. Sweetly. Sensually. Sliding her tongue against his for good measure and feeling a thrill go through her when he does that sexy humming sound in the back of his throat followed by rough groans and muffled, ragged sighs she'd always filed away to memory for good use and it's not like she's faring better because his lips are soft and full and he tastes like black coffee and wintergreen gum and wow, she is so screwed with this.

Before she could get carried away though, she finds enough strength with herself to pull away, both of them panting lightly, heir faces still close together enough for her to catalogue the darkening of his eyes. The blown pupils. The tell-tale flush on his cheeks. "What was that for?" He asks after staring at her intensely for a few seconds, his voice already deeper and hoarse.

"I love you." She utters easily, smiling and gazing into those eyes that could express so much with so little.

He only gives her an earnest, honest smile before turning his face into her hand and laying a kiss on her palm and her chest tightens and goes loose with relief again because she knows how hard it is for him to say it back to her and it is really okay and she's been saying so for the past month or so.

She knows he's in love with her, too. She could sense it. See it. In every look. Every gesture. She's not an idiot.

He's giving her one of said looks right now as he's leaning in for another kiss and she speaks up finally, his lips right there, before she can lose her nerve entirely. "I wanna try something tonight." She manages to say in a breathless rush.

She watches as his brow furrows, an expression of confusion on his face. "Try something?"

"I mean, you know..." She says quickly, already re-thinking this whole thing. "... Like..." She tries another tact and wiggles her eyebrows a bit like he would in this situation and is not even sure she's succeeding. "... I wanna try something new."

She watches as it clicks for him. The dawning in his dark eyes. The straight line of his tempting mouth. The flare of his nostrils.

The answering clench in her own gut.

A slow, almost wofish grin splits at his lips. "Amy..." His voice, husky and low, sets fuel to the fire in her belly. "... Do you wanna experiment fuck?"

She looks down, a shyness taking over even as she feels a rush between her legs because hot damn, that's yet another thing different with him and in the past, any type of dirty talk has severely shut things down and with him, it only revs her up more, hearing that voice of his tell her those type of things.

"Hey." She feels a knuckle beneath her chin then, his voice softer as he encourages her to lift her head to face him, his gaze still full of heat, though now with affection blurring at the intensity. "You can tell me."

Those words, combined with the smolder in his eyes, emboldens her further and she hears herself say. "I want to... handcuff you to my bedpost." She takes a deep breath at the growing excitement on his face and then adds a lot more confidently, one of her biggest fantasies being vocalized. "And I want you to wear a... cock ring before I have sex with you."

She has no idea if that last statement comes across as seductive but, either way she feels herself paddle up with pride as she notices the tightening of his body under hers. The burn of his stare. The substantial  _evidence_ working in her favor between her thighs as she sits on his lap (hence the cock ring 'cause she wants that bad boy to last for as long as _she_ commands it to).

Not that it's a problem or anything. Not with him. As she'd come to learn, endurance wasn't something knowable until being with Jake Peralta.

Although, she'd never say that out loud because his ego is big enough as it is. Especially with bedroom skills.

"Cock ring?" He asks, eyes roving over her, wetting his lips.

"Yeah." She murmurs, following the swipe of tongue over the bottom lip she'd always loved to nibble on. Bite on. "Cock ring."

They go back up to the fire in his gaze. "What do you say?"

The words are barely out of her mouth before he's kissing her again. Tongue pushing and violating her mouth. Teeth scraping her lips. His arms wrapping around her frame to pull her closer still.

And as always, she loves every second of it.

But, eventually she has to stop this because they're gonna end up having sex in her living room and although past experiences have told her how fun it could be, that's also not in the cards tonight.

She pulls away reluctantly, both breathing heavily now, ignoring the confusion in his eyes. "Come on." She says, kissing him one last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Let's go."

Somehow, between him groping her at every turn and stealing kisses along the way, they end up down her short hall and into her bedroom without paying much attention at all.

"Whoa." He manages upon her set-up of the separate handcuffs dangling at opposite ends of her bedpost. The floral golden cream bedspread replaced with a deep red and burgundy one that might seem clichéd to some but, had given her a boost of confidence when she'd bought it.

As well as tall candles lit at far ends of the room because she'd heard enough horror stories from Kylie to know not to have them near any naked flesh.

"I never thought I'd find your need to plan sexier than I do now." His eyes travel all around, exploring the ambience she had put together before settling on her, mirth mingling with the heat there. "What exactly were you gonna do if I had said no?"

She does think about it. Hasn't thought about it until now. Comes up blank for once. "Umm..."

He peers into her face. "Did you really think I wouldn't say no?" He exclaims, smiling widely.

"No." She replies stubbornly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I love how you know me so well." He says simply, pulling her in for a heated, passion-filled kiss.

She laughs into his mouth, hands coming up to his shoulders that she enjoys so much. Shoulders she'd had rising above her many times yet the power of him like that. Taking control of her like that. Still makes her breathless.

And she loves that. Surrendering herself to him like she belongs to him. Because she does. Big time. Belonging to him in every which way is thrilling beyond measure. Something different than with other man.

But, tonight's her turn.

And with that thought in mind, she reaches out and yanks his tie off over his head (what? she _likes_ him in ties!) and abruptly steps back away from him and looks him over, licking her lips  as she watches in his dazed state. Eyes glazed. Hair mussed from her raking fingers. Facial muscles tensed up. Obvious, sizable tent in his pants.

Oh yes. _This_ is her favorite way to have him. Hot and bothered.

She holds her appreciation in check, though and takes another step back, eyeing him as sternly as she can. "Take off your shirt and shoes and lie on the bed."

He simply cocks an eyebrow at her - typical - so, she adds. "Now would be good." Hands on her hips and all.

She watches as his eyes flash. His chest puffing out. And he slowly kicks off his shoes along with his socks before he takes another step, going for his belt this time and meeting her expected gaze with a heated challenge, the metallic _swash_ of the buckle slicing through the air between them and she fights a swallow as he starts unbuttoning the dress shirt she'd bought him on his birthday, feeling immensely pleased that he isn't wearing an undershirt beneath it, _miles_ of sculpted, straight lines on bare, firm skin.

_Christ, he's hot._

She stares with zero shame as he undresses. The dark dusting of hair on his pecs that transforms into the happy trail going down the ripples of his taut stomach. His shoulders ( _oh_ , his shoulders). The flex of his arms. She loves his arms. Lean enough not to be too much yet solid and strong. She loves being surrounded by them. Loves them pinning her against a door or down on a bed. Loves them with water running in rivulets as he leans up under the spray of her shower after a long day. And she, most of all, loves watching them move underneath his clothes during breaks in work over at the 99, her habit of covertly checking him out a whole lot better than going for lunch until the last minute.

Of course, next is his hands. Because his arms lead down to them. And she loves them just as much, if not more. Loves the broad, long fingers with pockets of callouses and faded scares from his years on the force, that lead into the slightly rough skin on his wide palms. The strength of them that belie how sweet and gentle he could be... or promise how rough and uninhibited he can also turn out to be when she wants it as such.

She'd _always_ had a thing for hands.

"Enjoying the show?" He asks, a sexy smirk climbing onto his lips and she just nods, trying to look as unaffected as she could.

She then watches as he walks around her bed, sitting down on it and then giving her a questioning look.

"The middle." She manages, licking her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "Lie in the middle."

He does what she wants, flinging his feet up and scooting onto the middle of the bedspread like she ordered and then simply lays back, his arms over and behind his head as he eyes her casually, like-

"Now what?"

Damn him.

"Do you wanna know what I thought of you the first time we met?" She asks, kicking off the kitten heels she'd decided to wear tonight for no good reason other than to look nice with her matching, yet simple and unassuming dress. "Hmm?"

He stares at her. "Okay."

She's going for the side zipper of her dress next. "I thought you were..." The dress begins to slide down little by little, revealing more and more skin, the expression growing more slack and aroused but, she gathers her courage and tugs the dress down to her waist. "...Hot. My last partner had been a chain smoker and was thirty years my senior so, you could imagine my surprise when.." She takes step towards, slipping the rest of her dress down her legs entirely. allowing it to fall in a puddle on her floor and stepping out of it, her tiniest, skin-baring black lingerie set complete with her skinniest bra and tiniest panties, watching his dark eyes flick over her. "...My next partner turns out to be this wildcard, wisecracking troublemaker who won't shut up even if you threatened him."

That seems to snap him out of his daze of staring at her half-naked body. "Hey!" He exclaims, only mildly offended. "I can so shut up-"

"-Only if your mouth is otherwise occupied." She finishes for him daintily, planting a knee on the bed.

He look at her with a large amount of horny surprise on his face. "Yes, ma'am."

She slinks her way up the bed towards him, continuing to talk. "I thought you were a jerk..." She adds seductively, crawling up his body. "...I wondered what exactly you were compensating for." She pauses at the insane bulge in her face now. "I thought about how big your dick was." She cups him through denim and hears him take a sharp exhale. "Thank God I assumed wrong about that one." She adds, sending him a grin before getting off him on his left side to cuff him and then crawling on his other side to do the same, feeling hi heated gaze on her the whole time.

And within an instant, she's sitting in front of him, unzipping and undoing his jeans with precision.

More than happy to reveal the prize underneath.

And what a prize it is.

Jesus, she loves his cock. The feel of him. The size of him. Everything. Recalling a rainy night not too long ago when, stopping at a motel in the middle of a stake-out in Upstate New , York to rest, when she first experiences him like this. Close quarters on a single hotel bed leading to innocent hand-holding which then leads to the most spontaneous sex she'd ever had. Crying out in absolute surprise and pleasure as he thrust himself inside her. The fullness. The blissful stretch. Of him taking her body for his own. Of her giving it to him without a fight.

She's been loving it ever since that night.

"Hmm." She hums before parting her lips and taking him in her mouth, feeling his hips jackknife as she stretches her jaw wide to accommodate him, not stopping as he writhes under her, pumping him with her hand to create suction as he moves in and out of her, waiting a bit before rotating herself from between his knees and onto his torso until she ends up upside down on his body, still sucking him vigorously and with enthusiasm, head bobbing up and down.

She's never done this before. And feeling his hot breath between her spread thighs as she nurses his arousal is pretty damn stimulating... and interesting. And he gets into it pretty fast, too, laving that talented tongue onto her engorged flesh and she moans, vibrating over his cock as he grows harder and harder into her mouth, undulating into his lips as he licks her voraciously like he just can't get enough.

God, he's good at this. The Master of Head. The King of Cunnilingus. The Sheriff of Oral. The-

Anyway, he's good at it. Like, _damn_ _oh_ _shit_ he's good at it.

He's great at it because he actually enjoys doing it. Almost as much as she enjoys sucking him off.

He hums as he spreads her open, spearing her with his tongue and going all the way in as she retaliates by sucking him harder to the point of her cheeks blowing out over his erection, her hands pumping and pumping...

Until, she suddenly stops and sits up with a loud cry, her goal already accomplished and if he at all notices she's not brought him to climax, he doesn't show it and only accumulates to her new position over his face, rolling her hips in time with his attentions, fingers gripping onto his abdomen as best she can to ride him as he eats her out from behind, the newness of this sending a flash of naughtiness through her, having her handcuffed boyfriend bury his mouth on her enflamed clit, his teeth scraping along with the skill of his big tongue. 

"Ah!" She cries out. "Yes! Right there!" She hears herself yell, caught up in sensation and the erotic edge she's teetering on.

Another thing different with him. In the bedroom, that is. She's not someone who had, in the past, liked being vocal during sex. It'd just never seemed very... lady-like to her. She's not a prude or anything, just it would never come genuine to her in those moments.

But, with Jake? He's just so good. So addicting. So generous. So-

"OH!" She feels that tingle go up her spine and through her limbs as she _shatters_ , her lover humming hungrily into her flesh, drinking in her release as she writhes all around him, grabbing her sheets on either side of them to hold herself up her trembling body, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming and only half succeeding.

It takes a moment but, she's able to compose herself enough to scoot off him, her frame still shaking mildly as she bends towards her nightstand drawer to grab the piece de resistance of the night, lying astride Jake in the process, arching her back to stretch out a bit and reach better.

"Ugh." She hears him say behind her, his voice sounding rougher and more hoarse. "You are the worst!"

She chuckles, looking through her drawer still. "Excuse me?"

"You can't..." He utters in despair and she can hear the rattling of the cuffs on her bedpost. "... You can't just move that beautiful ass in my face after all that when I don't have my hands loose to smack it."

Here she _does_ laugh because it is so like him to whine about something that and she can also hear the pout in his tone.

She feels the tiny box underneath a bunch of paper clips and glances over her shoulder and oh yeah, he's most _definitely_ pouting. Like a little boy opening a fantastic present on his birthday and then is told he can't play with it yet.

She smirks and swings herself up again, grabbing his jaw with one hand and giving a short, dirty kiss, slinging her tongue into his mouth for good measure before pulling back with a less than gentle bite on that pouting lower lip, sharply tugging it with her teeth and then sitting back with a wide grin, ignoring the blazing look of lust written in his eyes to get to her final task.

"It comes in an actual ring box? Should I be scared?"

"We'll see." She murmurs lowly as she carefully extracts the cock ring from it's resting place, surprised and pleased to find it firm yet flexible to fit over the still erect shaft pointing at her.

She might wanna torture Jake just a little but, she doesn't wanna make him feel _that_ uncomfortable.

At least not tonight.

She bounces on her knees, giving him a once-over. Sweat cooling on his flushed skin. The muscles of his body still clenched and tensed together, making an appealingly masculine picture. The dark, predatory look in his gaze even as he lay imprisoned by her hand. The impressive erection in front of her just begging to be-

"Ah! God!" He yells as she takes him in her mouth again, encircling him inside and enjoying the feel of it reaching the back of her throat before letting him go with a swift _pop!_ and then holding his eye as she licks him from base to tip, the velvety steel twitching as she does and then pulling with an impish grin at his expression of frustration. "Just keeping it warm." She explains primly.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He grumbles. "This it'll be the worst obituary ever: Brilliant NYPD Detective Dies Due To Cum Back-Up."

She starts settling the ring over him, carefully and slowly lowering the rubbery material down towards the middle of the shaft like the instructions had suggested. "I don't think that'll be appropriate for family breakfast tables to read on their newspapers."

He points his chin at her stubbornly. "They can cover their kids' eyes."

She stifles a giggle at the thought of her covering a little boy's eyes so he won't see something not fit for his child's gaze like that. A little boy with big, brown eyes and curly dark hair just like his fath-

Yeah, no. _No_. She's not gonna think about that right now.

She shakes her head and gets back to business.

She looks at her cuffed boyfriend with a saucy grin. "Ready?"

He meets her dark gaze with his own and simply nods once before she gets off the bed and tugs at his jeans, his hips lifting to help her, as she takes them off and then he's fully naked. On her bed. All  firm muscle and flushed skin and - whoa, what a picture he paints.

She smiles seductively as her fingers go to the tiny, lace panties hugging her rounded hips, holding his intense gaze while she rolls them down her legs, watching with a large amount of female pride as his throat convulses ever so slightly when his stare flick down to the skin she bares.

She can also see his very physical reaction to her as the cock nestled in that ring grows even harder right before her eyes.

Next is her pretty, equally lacy bra. Flicking down a thin strap down one shoulder and then doing the same to the other. Slowly. Calmly. Trying to tamper down the excitement she's feeling as he watches her from the bed, his body visibly tightening.

Which is very ego-boosting because he's seen her in the nude many time already but, damn. It's like every time he watches her undress (or get _dressed_ , oddly enough), he acts as though it's the first time. Looking at her like she's the sexiest, most beautiful thing he'd ever layed eyes on.

Using one hand, she reaches behind her back and undoes her bra, holding the cups up even as the lace loosens over her breasts as she crawls back onto her bed before sitting on her knees and just as slowly letting her arms down to bare her chest free, allowing the flimsy fabric to fall over.

Bunching the bra up in one hands, she smirks as, with a flick of her wrist, it ends up on the floor.

She makes sure she has all of his attention as she brings both hands behind her head to undo a few pins in her hair to let it fall completely over her shoulders before she the aside as well and then slowly tailing her hands from her head down to her collarbone, fingertips caressing towards the bare breasts he has his eyes fixed on, feeling up the fullness there then, circling over her stiff nipples, cupping both globes in her palms and pushing them together slightly in a rotating motion over and over again.

Then, she simply pinches both nipples, tugging a little at them, the sensation pulling a gasp from her.

Something like a growl is yanked from the man in front of her and she hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes until they pop open to see Jake staring at her. Staring through her. His gaze dark and burning. His body tense as if waiting to pounce. His dick _screaming_ to be inside her already, she could tell.

"Uncuff me." He demands in a husky whisper.

"What?"

"I said uncuff me, goddammit." He says louder, yanking at his restraints to no avail and she points her chin up defiantly.

"No."

His eyes flash for a moment and he pulls at the cuffs again. "Amy Santiago, get me out of these handcuffs right the hell now or so help me, the second I get out of them, I will fuck you so hard that you'll be walking funny at the station for the next month. I promise you."

 _Oooh_. She likes that promise. She can feel as much as the evidence of her excitement gathers slickly on her inner thighs. "Then, I guess that's another good reason to keep you in them now, huh?" She utters daringly, smiling at him lasciviously.

"Dammit, Amy!"

"Aww." She pouts in only half mock sympathy. "Is my man in pain?"

He gives her a genuinely helpless look in response. "You're torturing me, baby." He says sincerely, his puppy dog eyes out to play with her resolve.

There he goes with the nicknames again. She fights off the urge to melt and instead sends him a steady stare as she reaches down to squeeze him lightly at the base of his cock. "Hang in there, big boy."

She sits back then, spreading her legs for him and him only, watching as his expression shifts to pouty to pained and slack-jawed, his Adam's Apple bobbing in his throat in a sharp swallow like it's dry, mesmerized as she touches her breasts again and starts trailing hands down towards her lower region, gasping slightly as she encounters how wet she is because of him. Because of this.

"Oh my God." She whimpers, circling her clit with insistent fingers. "I'm soo..." She gasps again, louder and more raspy, as a spark goes through her body, that spike of arousal taking over as she nurses it. "...hot for you. Only you." She reaches up and tugs at a nipple, adding more fuel to the fire as Jake's eyes stray from where her fingers play to what she does right then and if possible, his eyes grow blacker. Nearly glowing, his pupils blown so wide. His jaw clenched so tight that she has a fleeting thought in her masturbatory haze that he might break it in half if he doesn't relax.

 _Or break something else in half_. She thinks wryly as she glances at his angry hardness waiting for her.

For real, though. She's gonna have to speed it up and get off soon because she really wants him inside her, too and the preparation time wouldn't hurt either.

"Ahh..." She moans, bringing herself to the edge, an echo of that familiar tingle spreading throughout her whole limbs, sliding her fingers inside herself easily unsurprisingly given how aroused and ready she is. "This feels good." Her eyes are closed again and she meets his dark gaze with hers, picking up the pace as she nears that cliff, ready to fall over it. "But, it's not you."

And it's the truth. This feels good right now but, it's definitely not him. Her slender, petite fingers, even as she adds a second to the first in her body, don't compare to the broad roughness of his own or the thickness of his dick stretching her to her limits.

But, it'll have to do for the moment. And she shuts her eyes on purpose to concentrate on rushing towards that golden edge. Knowing that if she holds his eye, she's gonna want to hold off even longer just to extend that look of borderline desperate lust and hunger on his face. And yeah, she might have started this to torment him just a little bit but, doing this for a moment longer would result in not just torture for him. But, for her as well.

But, she can, however, think about him though. His face. The different ways he can smile at her. The way his face light up just for her. His voice - _oh, okay,_ that does it. His voice. Deep. Smirking. Mirth-filled and sexy... _All_ for her.

"Oh, g-god..." She stutters as she starts trembling. "Jake." She breathes, rotating her hips on her diligent digits and hearing the soundtrack of both their heavy, harsh breathing combining with the slick, vulgar noises of her pleasuring herself. "I'm gonna co - I think I'm-" She trails off into unintelligible gibberish, no longer living in reality any longer but, this unbearably heady sensation and as it crests over her, she moans, long and loud and mixing with his name once more, when she spasms slightly, feeling her juices collect on her fingers and tremors of electricity shocking through her.

Afterward, a minute into shaking off her daze of orgasm, she opens her eyes to find her boyfriend staring at her, that hungry expression now nearing to scary intensity and she straddles his body, perched precariously over his erection as she offers him the fingers that had just been inside her, still glistening with her release as he takes them into his mouth without hesitation, feeling the rough tongue licking them languorously before she pulls them back out and leaning in to kiss him deeply, both groaning in each other's mouths as they share the combined flavors of their saliva with her sweeter essence.

She ends it and scoots back, hovering over his hardness between her thighs and then bracing her hands on his taut tummy before starting to lower herself, letting out a hissing, sharp breath as she takes him in, enjoying the way her inner muscles resists him before relaxing, as he goes in - inch by _delicious_ inch. Enjoying the challenge he presents to her time and time again. 

He groans beneath her as she does this. Feeling her snug yet pliant and settling slowly onto him. "Fuck me." He breathes, husky and shaky, as she takes more of him in. Beautifully flustered. Eyes fluttering. Sweat collecting on his brow. Mouth a thin, straight line.

"I'm going to do. Believe me." She replies, wiggling her hips to adjust some more as their hips become flushed together, exhaling sharply before settling her hands on his abs and rolling her pelvis up and back and the click is instant and oh Jesus Christ, fucking this man is the best good time she'd seen in recent memory.

"Yess!" She moans, throwing her head back and gyrating on him hard and fast and-

Soon, it's all it is. Grunting and moaning and breathily heavily as she fucks her boyfriend's hard cock like it's a sporting event, picking up speed and placing her hands on his chest, nails digging in every so often when he hits a sweet spot inside her willing body, thrusting from beneath her as harshly as she rides him, bending back until her hands can grip his thighs and crying out at the new angle, swaying her hips in a tight circle, knowing the picture she's painting as Jake emits a growling sound of appreciation.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Jake, I - God, you're so-"

"I could fuck you all day-"

"Jake, oh!"

"Jesus Christ, I fucking love you-"

And thereafter, there are no words. Nothing to fully vocalize this. The overwhelming sensations. The outpouring of feelings and animalistic urges falling around them and taking over. Their bodies giving and receiving. Cries and curses sounding out through the thin walls. The noises of slick skin slapping mingling with the creaking of the bed creating the harsh soundtrack of their wild lovemaking.

She's holding onto his shoulders as she cums for the third time tonight. Her body shaking uncontrollably. Her limbs trembling and threatening to give out on her as she holds his dark, penetrating gaze. Listening to his voice say dirty, encouraging things to her. And then it's like she's flying. Falling off an even higher cliff than before. Barely restraining a scream. Nails scraping his shoulders in her convulsing.

And he's right there with her as she continues moving against him through her waning aftershocks. Enjoying the pleasurable sparks going through her when she rubs herself on him, forcing - though, admittedly, it's not _a_ _ton_ of work - him into a climax so heavy and full-bodied that it almost sends her careening off the bed.

Feeling exhausted and out of breath, though _intensely_ satisfied, she collapses on top of him, their sweat sticking to each other and Amy can't find it within herself to care, limply hugging her equally hard of oxygen boyfriend, having a brief moment of longing for him to hold her before remembering that he can't and reluctantly getting as fast her trembling frame would allow her and uncuffing him, settling back on top of him the minute he's free and nuzzling her nose into his chest. The mix of the hard planes there along with the downy hair a comfort to her.

It'd always had been. In moments like this.

She moves her head to the side, her ear now laying over his hammering heart as his strong arms immediately encircle her, cuddling into him more. "It's like a stampede of elephants in there." She murmurs, her throat scratchy, tapping onto his chest.

He chuckles, his voice sounding husky and hoarse and worn out when he replies wryly. "Whatcha expect? You really did a number on me, babe."

She giggles, shifting to lay kisses on his chest. "You're welcome."

Large hans rove her back as he adds. "And don't think were done here." He emphasizes his statement by squeezing the roundness of her ass and she squeaks in surprise. "I'm gonna pay you back. Soon."

"Can't wait."

They lay there in silence for a while, something nagging at the back of Amy's mind. Something important. Something... something _revelatory_. Something-

 _Oh_. He said he loved her. Jake Peralta had admitted, in the throws of orgasm, that he loves her.

It seems so typical of him yet she really doesn't find the need to question whether or not he meant it because she knows better.

Her mind made up, she scoots up on him and looks him over. The ruffled dark hair. The flushed skin with sweat cooling on it. The swollen, kiss-stained lips. The pupils blown to twice their size.

Her heart tugs and she leans to kiss his chin quickly before pulling back to say. "Soo..." She casually plays with the hair on his pecs. "... You said you love me."

She says it as a clear statement but, the question mark at the end is undeniable and she is playful enough to not make him feel threatened and he glances at her before focusing on the ceiling. "Shit." He says and her eyebrows go high on her forehead. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

He sucks his teeth. "I said that. Out loud."

"Mmm-hmm." She hums, nearly smiling now at his avoidance of her gaze.

He sighs. "Amy-"

"Jake." She echoes firmly. "Look at me."

He does, reluctantly, and meets her eyes with some trepidation.

She lets herself smile gently, lifting a hand to touch his face just as sweetly. "I know that you love me." She strengthens her grip and tugs him back to face her as he scoffs and tries to look away. "Hey, no, stop it. I know you love me and it's okay to say it." She tells him sternly, holding his conflicted gaze. "Because regardless of whether you think you deserve it or not, I love you. I love you and it is fine to love me back."

She knows that's basically what this is all about. The issues he has. His father leaving. Seeing his mother heartbroken and alone. And it'd been a bone of contention early on the relationship. His silly idea that he doesn't deserve her. Doesn't deserve _them_.

Because he's wrong. _So_ wrong about that.

"But, I don't-"

"Hey." She interrupts, looking deeply into his eyes before giving a deep, emotion-filled kiss and then pulling back and caressing his face, thinking back on her thoughts in the living room before they'd gone into the bedroom. "You're the most incredible man I've ever known." She adds truthfully, watching his eyes go wide with awe. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She pecks him once more before lying back down on his chest, deeming the matter closed for the time being.

There's another silence before he says. "So, this mean you own me now?"

She laughs out loud at that. "You have no idea, Peralta."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I suck, don't I? *shakes head* Here I was, trying to write a simple one-shot of pure, established J/A smut and I couldn't even do that because I enjoy love too much. Oh well, at least I tried. *smiles hesitantly* Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> And hey, doesn't anyone want to write me a nice, long fic where Amy plans a romantic trip for she and Jake so, that they can be intimate for the first time. Anybody? *peaks out* Not the Berkshires, please. Don't sully this.
> 
>    
> *ahem* Also, LaurytheLatrator, you're not off the hook, honey. ;) Yeah, just because I wrote this does NOT you're getting off easy in any way, girl. *gives thumps up* Good luck!


End file.
